PPH: Birth of an Alliance - Episode 3
Inside a room of crystal figures and thick, reflective walls, a mysterious figure stands in the center of a circle of ten holograms. Each hologram is light blue and located above light blue gemstones. The mysterious figure has pale skin with wild clear hair, sticking out in every possible direction. ???: “We finally meet,” he says as he scrapes his nails together, “I’m glad to see everyone here.” ??? 2: “Nice to finally meet you, sir,” says a man in security armor. ???: “You must be Cylade, right?” he asks. ??? 2: “Yes, sir,” he responds. ???: “How’s the queen?” he inquired. Cylade: “She’s unsuspecting of me,” he says with joy. ???: “Great,” he comments. “Everyone, we’ve heard him speak, but this is Cylade. He is a security guard for Omenta, where he is in charge of guarding the Omentuum. His role will be to take the Omentuum if we’re in danger of not awakening Soltaros.” Cylade: “Hello everyone,” he greet, looking around at the holograms by him. ???: “And to Cylade’s right, we have Aqyia, the princess of Nero, who decided she wanted to defend Nero over become queen someday. This flexible bad*ss will kill anyone standing in her way of protecting Nero, but more importantly, she knows where to find Nero’s powersource ,” he said. Aqyia: “Let’s,” she paused to think before continuing, “kick some heads off.” ???: “I already love her, but allow us to move onto more powerful royalty such as the lovely Queen CC Elergy. How are you, my majesty?” he asks. Queen CC Elergy: “Great, my husband and I killed a few traitors,” she responds. ??? 3: “Their energy was delicious meal for royalty such as my wife and I,” he added. ???: “And this man is King CG Elergy,” he noted, “Did you know the King and Queen named the planet we know now as Elergy after themselves?” King CG Elergy: “Enstracity was a terrible name, Elergy was much better for their best king and queen to ever exist,” he commented. ???: “Queen CC Elergy and King CG Elergy are powerful leaders in the Soltaros Galaxy, don’t be afraid to work with them. Their actions are intimidating, which is partially why they join us. As the King and Queen, they have access to the Elerguum, an important powersource we need.” Queen CC Elergy: “And we’ll gratefully handover the Elerguum to you.” ???: “Great, now promise me neither of you will disable K1LL3R,” he demanded. King CG Elergy: “Ahem?” Queen CC Elergy: “We promise to not disable K1LL3R, he’s important to completing our common mission,” she replied. ???: “King?” he asked. King CG Elergy: “If K1LL3R stands in my way, I will take necessary action. Otherwise, he’s safe from me, but you better not get on my bad side again! I am the only King here, and you cannot demand anything of me!” he yelled before his hologram suddenly disappeared. Queen CC Elergy: “Nice meeting you,” she says with King CG Elergy yelling at her to leave in the background, “I have to go.” ???: “Before you leave, let your husband know I’m responsible for the deaths of many great warriors. I know where to find both of you and if I have to, I will add to the list of great warriors I’ve killed,” he threatened. Queen CC Elergy: “I understand,” she replies before her hologram disappears. ???: “I promise the same to all of you,” he pauses, “even you Aqyia.” Aqyia: “Don’t single me out, I’m not going to betray you, my good sir.” ???: “Better not,” he says, “But let’s move on to one of the best robots on Mechari, our murder machine, a former assassination robot, K1LL3R. K1LL3R is a great weapon against our oppositions, but please plan on keeping your distance from him in battle or else you’ll be obliterated.” K1LL3R: “K1LL3R OBLITERATE!” he speaks in a robotic voice as his hands start glowing white. ???: “K1LL3R ABORT OBLITERATION!” he screams. K1LL3R: “SELF DESTRUCTION INITIATED!” he continues as his whole body begins to glow white. ???: “ABORT SELF DESTRUCTION!” K1LL3R: “3!” ???: “ABORT!” K1LL3R: “2!” ???: “K1LL3R SHUT DOWN!” K1LL3R: “ERROR #1: UNKNOWN COMMAND!” BOOM! K1LL3R’s hologram shatters into pieces after he explodes. ???: “Uh, technology. He’ll rebuilt himself,” he assures. Cylade: “Are you sure?” he asks. ???: “I’ve had him assassinated a few thieves, he exploded, and was still here today. He’s just going to need a new chip for us to communicate with him,” he responds. ??? 4: “If you need new assassinators, look no further than the Apostles of Darkness. No one would see us coming for them.” ???: “Mr. Baradox, I’ll consider your offer, Everyone this is Baradox X. F, he is the leader of the Apostles of Darkness, a group of fierce warriors with a goal to destroy the Prophets of Light. They can easily capture the Umbrobium due to their fierce nature and help us collect numerous powersources.” Baradox X. F: “Correct.” ???: “Are you scared to say anything more? I thought you manipulate darkness. Oh wait, maybe the man that specializes in creating fear in others scared you.” Baradox X. F: “Why would I be scared?” he questioned. ???: “Baradox and everyone else, I introduce the fear-instilling ghost, Panik.” Panik: “Salutations, hahaha!” ???: “Are you scared Baradox?” Baradox X. F: “On the Prophets of Light’s grave, no.” ???: “Well, you should be. All of you should fear him,” he states. “Panik and the rest of the Phamian army are undefeated in wars. He also plays a crucial role in recovering powersources due to his ghostly abilities.” Aqyia: “Eh, not scared,” she comments. Baradox X. F: “I second that,” he adds. ???: “You’re sleeping on a dark night beside a dead body, you aren’t scared. The body rests underground, but you aren’t scared. His hand rises out of the ground, will you be scared?” he asked. Baradox X. F: “Pfft, I’ll cut his hand off.” ??? 5: “Wod yoo?” Baradox X. F: “You’re d*mn right I will.” ???: “This man is a zombie, you kill him once, he’ll resurrect himself. If he needs energy, he’ll drain your energy, and when he has enough energy, he’ll evolve into a new form. He is Renaw and he can steal any powersource we need when it’s least expected.” Baradox X. F: “I can come out of shadows from out of nowhere and kill my oppositions when they least expect it.” ???: “Good for you, but if we’re talking about least expecting anything now, you would never expect your death via Obronull.” Baradox X. F: “Are you talking about the creep with dreadlocks and minimal armor on?” he asked already knowing the answer. ???: “Yes, his name is Obronull. Treat him wrong, and he can enter your dreams. Change your dream into a nightmare, make you scream, hehe, you will not scream. He’ll kill you before you even wake up.” Baradox X. F: “I’d like to see him try, I’ll hide in darkness.” ???: “Funny you say that because Obronull’s home planet is hidden by black clouds and once you are around Somuto’s location, he can appear in your spaceship. By the way, Somuto is only accessible by dreams.” Baradox X. F: “Again, I’d like to see him try.” Obronull: “Continue running your mouth and I will not only try, but I will kill you.” Baradox X. F: “The Apostles of Darkness will kill you first.” ???: “Baradox, notice how everyone else has mostly remained quiet, you should too. If not, we have no use for your Apostles of Darkness or you and I’ll add you too my list of terrible warriors I’ve killed,” he threatened. Baradox X. F: “I understand,” he muttered. ???: “Now that we’ve all been introduced to each other, I am Wolfram. I will be your leader, your commander, your supreme ruler for the next two months. Tomorrow we begin our quest to awakening Soltaros. Panik and Renaw, gather your forces because we’re off to Spepora tomorrow. We’ll meet again in four days to discuss business. Have any questions? Comment your question(s) below I'll make sure to answer them. PPH: Holomakus - Episode 4 Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Cylade Category:Aqyia Category:Queen CC Elergy Category:King CG Elergy Category:K1LL3R Category:Panik Category:Renaw Category:Obronull